Shadow of The Moon
by HowToMemeYourDragon
Summary: Sophie Foster has had just about enough of being cooped up in the Lost Cities. Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Marella agree, and thus starts a journey that leaves them all wondering where the heck they are, who the heck they meet, and that elves and humans are very similar... just not in ways that they expect. RATED T, JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Prologue

I take a deep breath in the darkness.

The stuffy, damp darkness that seems to last forever.

It shouldn't be like this.

 _This shouldn't be happening._

"What is is now?" I hear somebody whisper. My sister.

"I don't know. There is a change in the wind. Something is coming."

"What? What is coming?"

I turn towards the voice of my sister, to the right. As usual.

"Something… _dark_."

"Something dark? But isn't darkness why we are here?"

"No. I smell something foul, something hiding in the shadows."

"... ahh. I think I smell it, too."

I turn back to the direction that I was facing before.

"Do you know what it is?"

My sister knows even before she asks.

I know too.

So we both whisper in unison when we hear the drums of war beat above us.

The drums of ogres and goblins, elves and humans, gnomes and dwarves.

 _"Death."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **This is my first story, so I would absolutely LOVE it if anyone reviewed or offered constructive criticism… that being said, I understand the time (and patience) it takes to write a review…**

 **This story DOES, in fact, have a main OC, but please don't hate on me… I have mallowmelt…**

 **LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Chapter One

Nobody notices when I get on the subway. Then again, why would they? I'm just a girl with her bags packed, moving away from the only life she's ever known.

Basically, the same as everyone else here.

I plop down on a booth, nobody bothering to ask me why I'm on. Nobody cares right now if they have an excuse or not – they just want to get on this subway and fast. It leaves in two minutes and fourteen seconds if I'm correct – and, for some reason, I am. I always am.

"Nick," I say to the boy sitting across from me, "where's your brother?"

"He caught it," he whispers, eyes glistening with tears. I slide into the seat next to him. He's three years younger than me, twelve, to be precise. He normally doesn't break down like this, but he hugs me and weeps. He weeps for his younger brother, who he will never see again.

I don't know what to say, so we just sit there for two minutes, watching the scenery as it goes by, letting Nick's sobs subside into hiccups. I just sit there, wishing that I could do something.

There are many reasons why people are leaving the town. Maybe it's because their home was seized. Maybe it's because they have family somewhere else. Maybe it's the sickness. The sickness that killed 87% of our town and is still killing. It doesn't matter if you have perfect health, or cancer, or any other sickness, disease, antibody… anybody is susceptible, and anybody can die.

Just like Nick's brother.

\- line break -

"I don't know why Grady grounded me!" Sophie fumed in her bedroom to Keefe. "It's so unfair! I didn't even _do_ anything this time!"

"You _were_ talking about visiting the Forbidden Cities," Keefe mused. Sophie mentally slapped herself.

"But I didn't _mean_ it," she said. She sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Where's Gigantor?" Keefe asked, referring to Sandor, Sophie's goblin bodyguard. "He isn't outside your room, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sneak in."

"How _did_ you get in?" Sophie asked. Keefe winked.

"A master never reveals his secrets," he said.

"The Great Gulon Incident…" Sophie prompted, but Keefe only laughed.

"It's not time. Maybe some other day," he replied. He grabbed Sophie's Imparter and handed it to her.

"Why do I need my Imparter?" Sophie asked. Keefe just winked again.

"We're going to the Forbidden Cities."

\- line break -

After talking to Fitz, Dex, Biana, Tam, Linh, and Marella, the two elves waited for their friends to light leap to Sophie's room. After a few minutes, Fitz and Biana appeared, followed by Tam and Linh, then Dex, and finally Marella.

"So, we're going to the Forbidden Cities?" Marella asked, even though she obviously knew the answer. She could hardly contain her excitement, hopping up and down while barely keeping her flames under control.

Sophie nodded. Biana handed her a blue leaping crystal and Sophie slapped her own forehead.

"Why did you take your dad's leaping crystal?" Sophie whispered. "Won't he know that it's missing?"

"Not before we're gone. Where are we going, anyways?" Biana asked.

"Maybe New York," Sophie replied, setting the facet. "Or Miami. Or Chicago."

"Chicago sounds nice," Linh replied happily, the others nodding. Tam just shrugged. Sophie set the facet and grabbed Keefe's hand with her left and Fitz's hand with her right. Dex immediately grabbed Biana's right hand, Tam holding onto her left one.

Together, the group stepped into the pillar of light, leaving no trace except for a shard of blue on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Ooh, the suspense. (There isn't actually that much suspense, at least for me, so I wouldn't be surprised if it's not suspenseful for you.)**

 **To everyone who informed me that my prologue was glitched, THANK YOU! *Hands out mallowmelt and ripplepuffs***

 **Now, without further adieu, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

Sophie opened her eyes to a completely different sight than what she had been expecting. There were tons of buildings (through glass) and a lot people wandering around, but it just didn't _feel_ like Chicago. She saw somebody walking around with a slice of pizza on a paper plate and noticed that the piece was square.

"Biana?" Sophie whispered. "Was the crystal damaged?"

"I don't think so," Biana whispered back. Linh walked up to them, pointing out that people were giving them strange looks.

"Do we have any human clothes?" she asked. Sophie shook her head.

"At least we left the capes at home," Sophie replied. "We should get some clothes. And money. Dex?"

"Yeah?" Dex replied.

"You see that machine over there?" Sophie pointed to a machine next to rails she hadn't noticed.

"Yeah."

"I think that's an ATM. Do you think you can get some money without looking suspicious?"

"Maybe. I can try," Dex replied, and he, as well as the rest of the group, set off to the ATM. Less than five minutes later, he was holding a small wad of cash and distributed it among their group.

"That's thirty dollars each, I think," Sophie said. "And since there's seven of us, that's $210. Oh, and thanks, Dex."

When people started to give them weird looks, the group set off.

"I forgot that we're speaking the Enlightened Language," Sophie said. Everyone nodded. "And I think that we're at a subway station."

"Subway?" Fitz asked. Sophie slapped her forehead, realizing that nobody knew what a train station was because they always used light-leaping to get places instead.

"A subway station is where a big compartment on wheels, kind of like a car but longer, rolls on a track at very high speeds. Also, I don't think that this is Chicago," Sophie muttered.

"Where are we?" Biana asked.

"Well, just judging by pizza stereotypes, we're in Detroit."

Everyone looked at Sophie with confusion.

"Where's Detroit?" Dex asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Michigan. Still in the United States, though," Sophie replied, her voice nearly drowned out by the noise of an approaching subway.

\- Line break -

I hold Nick's head in my hands, realizing that the train is slowing down. He stirs slightly and opens his eyes. I wait until he is oriented before hugging him again.

"Will people see…?" he trails off, pointing to my ears. My hood is up, pulled far over my face.

"I hope not," I reply, hoping that the shadows of my hoodie will conceal my features enough to leave the subway without being suspicious. Detroit's a big city, nobody will see me. Hopefully.

"The subway will reach Detroit in three minutes," I tell Nick. Then I hold my two index fingers out. "Chopsticks?"

He nods eagerly and starts. It's a quick game, Nick winning almost instantly – he _loves_ Chopsticks.

The subway stops, causing a person to nearly lose their grip on a handle and jolt forward. I stand up, grabbing my backpack and Nick's, handing his to him.

"Do you want to come with me or wander off with somebody else?" I ask him. He says that he wants to stay with me and I take his hand. We walk off of the subway together.

Then I see the most gorgeous people I've ever seen in my whole life.

 **Suspenseful? Probably not.**

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Favorite character? (Most likely from the actual KotLC series, because I haven't actually introduced you to my OC yet)**

 **Keefoster? Sofitz? Neither? Any other ships?**

 **Well, hope that y'all have a great day!**

 ***Light leaps away***


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm trying to update this story… just a little… Sorry that it's been so long.

Well, hope you enjoy! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

Sophie turned around, feeling eyes on her but not knowing exactly who was staring at her.

"We need to get human clothes. We're going to attract attention," she muttered. Everyone nodded. Everyone who had been on the subway had gotten off and it was empty, yet Sophie still felt someone looking at her.

"I think somebody's staring at us," she told Fitz. Fitz nodded.

"I can feel it too. So who is it?" he asked. Sophie shrugged.

"I guess we'll tell in time," she replied, relieved that somebody else felt it.

"Hey, who is that?" asked Dex, pointing to someone in the near distance. There were two people, one about four-and-a-half feet tall and the other around five feet. The taller one was staring, but the dark shadows cast by their hoodie obscured who they were staring at. The shorter one tugged the taller one away from the elves' little group, motioning towards a food truck.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before," Sophie replied. "Should we go introduce ourselves?"

"Probably, considering that they're staring at us and we're staring at them," Keefe replied. Dex and Fitz nodded. Tam sulked and Linh tugged him with the rest of the group. Marella yawned but still managed to look excited.

"Let's go!"

\- Line break -

I see the beautiful people (how embarrassing that I'm just calling them "beautiful people") advance toward me. I turn and walk fast to catch up to Nick, already a few feet ahead of me.

"What were you doing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Strange people, you know," I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah. Are their clothes weird or what?" Nick giggled. I chuckled.

"Yeah. Really weird. All they'd need is a cape and BOOM, they're in a superhero movie!" I laughed, and Nick laughed with me. We piled our money together, amounting to about forty dollars.

"Let's get some pizza," Nick said, and I nodded. As soon as we got our pizza, we sat down on a bench to eat. I saw the beautiful people keeping their distance and wondered why they were trailing us.

Eventually we finished our pizza and walked around Detroit. It looked like they'd repurposed the alleyways, so we decided to just sit down and take a rest. I know, kinda stupid idea. But what else could we do? I'm pretty sure you need to be an adult to rent a hotel room. If not, sue me.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and sighed. Nick leaned on my shoulder. I opened my eyes again. '

"One of us should keep watch," I murmured. Nick nodded sleepily, even though he'd slept the whole way. "I'll take first watch."

\- Line break -

Sophie and the group followed the two suspicious people. (They had been deemed suspicious, just because nobody had really stared at the group except for them.) The people had stopped in an alleyway. Sophie worked up the courage to approach them and saw that they were both sleeping. She could see by streetlight that the shorter one was a boy, probably around eleven or twelve years old. The taller one looked to be a girl by the faint curve of areas, but Sophie couldn't see her face.

Suddenly the girl jerked awake.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

 **HAHA! Am I evil, or _what_? (Shut up, Keefe. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something? Oh. Okay.)**

 **Keefe wants to give you guys mallowmelt. I don't know why – oh. It's because Fitz baked you ripplepuffs.**

 **(Next time, Fitz.)**

 **Well, I hope that everyone has a great weekend!**

 ***Light leaps away***


End file.
